Blackberries
by garrisonbabe
Summary: Dean looked at the rest of the pie and then back to his best friend. "Man, I could kiss you right now." The words spilled out before Castiel could stop them. "I'd let you."


The kitchen was bright, light flooding every surface from the newly cleaned windows and the open door. Opening the door hadn't helped the heat much, just made it so Castiel could get a nice breeze. All in all, he didn't mind a little discomfort, not when the payoff was going to be so big. The perfect pie. He'd been working for weeks to get the recipe just right, making smaller versions that he would feed to anyone available, asking for opinions and advice. Finally, he felt confident enough to make one for Dean.

Heavy steps thudded up Bobby's back porch, Dean cursing as he walked in. Mud and grease covered more skin than his clothing and Castiel tried not to let his lingering gaze be too obvious. Not that it ever really worked. Dean had teased him about his staring problem since high school. He only wondered if the other man noticed it never happened with anyone else.

"Hey, Cas, when'd you get here?" Dean wiped his hands off on a dirty rag and pulled his shirt up over his head. Sweat covered his chest and stomach and there were smudges of grime all over that Castiel's eyes wanted to follow like a connect the dots puzzle.

"Shortly after Bobby and Sam left. I came in through the front." He moved half a step to the right, hoping Dean wouldn't notice the pie just yet. It still needed to cool and Dean was too filthy to eat anyway.

Of course luck was rarely on his side, so Dean stepped right up to him and used his two inch height advantage to take a peek behind his best friend's back. The way his eyes lit up made Castiel's stomach flip. Dean was still standing way too close, beaming at him in a way that made it too easy to think about a deep kiss, hands roving and groping until Castiel was just as dirty as the man before him.

He gathered up what was left of his will and voice to gently push Dean back. The way the mechanic's face fell and filled with confusion was hilarious bordering on adorable. "Not until you've showered, Dean Winchester."

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but shut it the moment he looked down at himself.

"Fine, fine." He pointed an accusatory finger at Castiel as he stalked off toward the stairs. "You're worse than my mother!"

They were, by far, the longest twenty minutes of Castiel's life. Dean was always one to luxuriate in a good shower, though the length of this one was likely due more to grease and mud than it was to Dean's love of hot water. Finally, though, he came back downstairs in a t-shirt and sweats.

Castiel had already cut out a generous slice of pie and plated it. When Dean took it from him their fingers brushed, a gentle smile on his lips as he held Castiel's eyes. "Thanks, Cas."

Castiel swallowed roughly and nodded, trying to match Dean's smile but probably seeming more nervous than anything. Dean only backed away half a step before digging in and trying his first bite. Any lingering nervousness fled when Dean's eyes rolled back and he let out a deeply satisfied moan.

"Cas, oh my God." Dean grabbed another large forkful and shoved it in his mouth. "So fucking good."

The images came to his mind before he could stop them. Flashes of Dean fucking into him, gripping his hips with sweat-slick hands. Dean flipping him over onto his stomach and biting his neck and shoulders, growling against him and calling him all sorts of filthy things. A recurring fantasy of Dean roughly spanking his hole and smacking his balls was interrupted by the same man snapping two fingers in front of his face.

"Wh-what? I'm sorry, I must have zoned out." He shifted his weight and hoped Dean didn't look down.

"Apparently. I asked if you were gonna have some." Half of Dean's slice was already gone and if Castiel let him the whole pie would be devoured before dinner.

Castiel shook his head and cleared his throat of the thickness constricting it. "No. I don't actually like fruit pies very much. I made this for you."

Dean looked at the rest of the pie and then back to his best friend. "Man, I could kiss you right now."

The words spilled out before Castiel could stop them. "I'd let you."

As soon as he said it Dean froze, eyes wide as they searched all across his face. Neither of them moved for a moment, the air tense and heavy. Dean turned without a word and set his plate down. When he turned back his face was different, determined. He pressed himself flush to Castiel's front, eyelids fluttering when he felt the heavy weight of his friend's cock pushing into his hip.

Castiel expected to wake at any second, to hear the oven timer ripping him right out of this. Dean leaned in slowly, kissing him softly. His hands felt huge and warm on Castiel's sides, pulling him closer as they both opened their mouths.

Their tongues moved together, gently pulled with teeth and lips until they could be sucked. Dean tasted like the blackberries he'd just been eating and it made Castiel wonder what Dean tasted on him. He cupped Dean's face between his hands, moaning into the kiss as he felt a matching hardness pressing against him. The kiss broke suddenly, both of them panting heavily.

"What d'you want, Cas?" Dean pulled back when he tried to lean in for another kiss. "C'mon, talk to me. What do you want?"

Castiel took a deep breath and steadied himself, sighing when Dean kissed his forehead. "What about you?"

"We got plenty of time for what I want. You first." One of the hands on his side wandered to his back and slid down, grabbing a nice handful of his ass.

With another deep breath, Castiel made his decision and gently pushed Dean back before falling to his knees. He lifted the bottom of Dean's shirt and kissed just under his belly button. "I have wanted this since I first found out what a blowjob was."

Dean laughed shakily, fingers fidgeting. Castiel smiled up at him and kissed the bulge of his cock through his sweatpants before opening his mouth and sucking on the head through the thick fabric. The sharp gasp it earned him made him feel bolder. This he knew how to do and could do exceptionally well. It wasn't like learning to bake a pie Dean would love more than any other. No, this act was one he knew he could ruin Dean for. And would.

He pulled back and gripped Dean through his pants, squeezing lightly and delighting in how thick he could feel his friend becoming, cock fattening for him. "Do you know what I really want, Dean?"

"Startin' to get an idea, I think." Dean's voice tightened on every word.

Castiel hummed lowly and gently pulled Dean's pants down, smirking when he didn't find any underwear beneath. He scattered small kisses up and down Dean's shaft, tongue peeking out to tease as he made his way to the head. Dean ran gentle fingers through his hair, cock twitching in Castiel's hand.

"I'm greedy, Dean." He took the head in his mouth and suckled, tongue squirming against the sensitive skin. Dean's cock was thicker than he'd thought, he'd be lucky to be walking after they were done. He pulled off with a pop and kissed the slit, wanting to work Dean over for as long as he could. "What I really want, Dean, is to ruin you for anyone else."

Dean shivered and gave a small push of his hips, silently asking for more. Castiel was loathe to deny Dean anything, especially right now. He opened his mouth wide and took Dean as far into his mouth as he could, getting everything nice and slick. As he pulled back he wrapped his hand around whatever wasn't in his mouth, squeezing and massaging when he started sucking again.

"Hate to break it to you, Cas, but you did that a long time ago." Dean cradled the back of his skull with a gentle hand as he spoke.

Any other time Castiel would have stopped and asked what that meant, when it happened, but right now he was preoccupied with an important task. His free hand settled on Dean's hip and he was tempted to reach around and grab Dean's ass, but that could come later. He moaned softly as he started sucking, going harder and harder until he had to stop for fear of cramping his tongue.

Dean growled at him and pulled his hair. "Fuck, Cas. Quit teasing."

He chuckled and started bobbing his head, hand following the motion of his mouth. A gentle twist of his wrist earned him a tighter grip in his hair and the taste of precome on his tongue. The rhythm was simple, almost mindless, broken up by an occasional pause to tease the head with his tongue and fingers. Dean moaned for him, gave small encouragements and stilted thrusts.

Castiel moved his hand and took Dean all the way down until his nose was smashed into the other man's pelvis. The hand at the back of his head tried to pull him closer, cock throbbing as it pushed into his throat. Dean whimpered and shook like his legs might give out. He thought Dean might come right then, but he held on until Castiel pulled back to breathe and lavish the flushed head.

A few more flicks of his tongue to the leaking slit had Dean grabbing at him with his other hand. "Cas, fuck, Cas I'm gon—fuck!"

Castiel sighed softly as his mouth was filled, patiently waiting until Dean was finished coming before pulling off and standing up. He opened his mouth and showed Dean his own come before closing and swallowing it down.

"_Christ_ Cas." Dean pressed against him again, rubbing the crack of his ass through his jeans. "Go upstairs and get naked. I'm gonna put the pie away."

Castiel chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's chin. Dean caught his mouth and went in for a deeper kiss. Dean's mouth still tasted like sweet blackberry pie and now Castiel knew exactly what he tasted like to Dean.


End file.
